


A Cool Reunion

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enby!Frisk, Gen, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Frisk wants to visit their old snowman friend in the Underground...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans & Papyrus & Flowey & Snowman (Undertale)
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 15





	A Cool Reunion

Frisk tugged on Sans’s sleeve.

“Hm? What is it, kid?”

Frisk tilted their head to the side while they thought, then used their arms to draw two circles in the air, one above the other. When Sans just shrugged, Frisk pointed outside to the snow and repeated the circles.

“Snow circles…? Oh, snowmen?”

Frisk nodded.

“What about them?”

Frisk pointed in the direction where the gate was. Sans hadn’t been near there since they’d left the underground, and he hadn’t really planned on returning, either. Sure, there were some cool places in Snowdin, but it was nicer up here.

“Snowmen in the underground?” Sans asked.

Frisk held up one finger.

“One snowman in the underground…” Sans tried to figure out what they meant.

Frisk tapped their chin with their fingers, thinking about how to make it clearer. Then, they took off their backpack, pointed outside, and motioned putting something into the bag.

It took a few seconds until Sans finally understood. “The snowman who gave you a piece of himself? You still got the piece?”

Frisk nodded.

“You wanna tell him where he’s been?”

More nodding. Frisk grinned; now he’d gotten it!

“Hmm.” Sans crossed his arms. “But why’re you telling me? Shouldn’t you go with Toriel?”

Frisk shook their head.

“She’s busy?” When Frisk nodded, Sans shrugged. “All right, kid. Go get Pap, and then we’ll meet at the Gate.”

Frisk happily took off to find Papyrus.

Less than an hour later, the three of them were on their way down. Frisk was holding onto both Sans’s and Papyrus’s hands; while they were a brave kid, the path was dark and scary.

The ferryman took them back to Snowdin. Frisk sometimes pointed at this or that, small things they liked when they had first passed through here.

When they were almost there, Frisk ran forward, eager to meet their old friend. They grinned and waved at the snowman.

“Oh, you’re back? It’s been awfully quiet since everyone left. Did I at least go with the others?”

Frisk nodded and took the little snowman piece out of their backpack.

“Yeah, as if the kid would just leave you behind.” Sans grinned at the snowman.

Papyrus looked around. “Say, did you see anyone else still down here? A little flower, maybe?”

Sans looked puzzled, but Papyrus just shrugged.

“I did, actually,” the snowman answered. “He was here just a few minutes ago… Must’ve left when he heard you coming.”

Both Frisk and Papyrus started looking around, trying to find said flower. It was Sans who spotted it, hiding—flowers could hide?—behind the snowman.

“Hey, how about this one?”

“There you are!” Papyrus beamed at the flower, while Frisk ran up to it and hugged it.

The flower squirmed for a moment, but ultimately let itself be hugged. “I uh. Didn’t think you’d come back.” Then it looked at Sans. “I’m Flowey, by the way. Hey.”

“Of course we came back! We’re friends, aren’t we?” Papyrus seemed elated to see Flowey. Now that Sans though about it, hadn’t he mentioned making friends with a little flower before?

Frisk nodded and petted Flowey.

“Huh.” Flowey ducked below the earth, then reappeared a little bit to the side. “I guess so. How’s life outside?”

“It’s great! You should come too!”

“Nah, I’m good down here.” Flowey smiled. “It… is nice to see you, though. How about you tell me what’s going on outside?”

“I’d like to know, too,” the snowman added. “What does it look like where you took me?”

Frisk nodded and looked at Papyrus, who promptly started talking. About Toriel’s school, Asgore being a gardener, that Undyne and Alphys lived together now… Frisk added things here and there by making appropriate gestures, almost like a performance.

It was already getting dark by the time they finished.

“Guess we should get going. I don’t think Toriel would be too happy if we keep Frisk away from home for too long.” Sans smiled and stood up. “Come on, kid.”

Frisk nodded, but then turned around to the snowman. They took the snowman piece and tilted their head to the side.

“No, no, keep it! Who knows where else you’ll take me?”

Frisk put the piece away again and finally joined Sans and Papyrus. They were already out of sight of the other two when Frisk turned back and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Sans stopped. “What is it, kid?”

Frisk made a rectangle shape in the air, then mimed shaking something next to their ear.

“Do you want to give them a present, human?” Papyrus asked. “I can help you! We could cook something together for them! That would be the best present they could get!”

Frisk and Sans exchanged a look, “I don’t think flowers and snowmen eat, Pap,” Sans said. “We’ll find something else.”

“Oh… Okay! Then we will find the _second_ best present!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been involved with Undertale for a long while so forgive me if anyone feels OOC! Wish I could've added in more puns but. I'm not good at puns. xD  
> (And now I wanna rewatch the Let's Play... I mean, I even more wanna replay it but I won't take the Happy Ending away from them all, so... xD)


End file.
